The Beginnings of Shepards
by HavocRoyale
Summary: There's three Shepards and this is their stories from before the Reapers, this is just How It All Began rewritten and such


"Adam, you'll get caught!", Durant followed his brother through the alleys.

Adam didn't care if they broke the law or hurt an innocent to get what they wanted, he kept an eye out for himself and his brothers; no one else. But his brother, Durant just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that it's a dog eat dog world. Adam stopped at a tall abandonded building and turned to his brother; Durant's brown hair was scruffily brushed out of his face and otherwise clipped short. Durant was wearing the cleanest thing he owned; a green and blue shirt, khaki cargo shorts, lightly worn sandals, and a black "Blasto: A Legend is Born" hoodie. His blue eyes seemed out of place on the dirty boy. Even with living in the orphanage the two ignored most others and stayed away from the building.

Their younger brother, Sammy, was the oppisite. Both, them and his own will,keeping him there. He had his black hair cleanly cut, washed thoroughly, and brushed neatly. His glasses had only been broken once since he got them, he only wore worn jeans, thick socks, and a cozy Alliance jacket. He was rather shy and kept his emerald eyes glued to a screen of sorts.

"I'm not giving you the gun, Durant. You'll just run off to the cops or home!"

_ Home_, was that what it was?

"Durant! Are you even listening!", Adam shook his head and brushed the dirt out of his shaggy blonde hair; like Durant, Adam had the same oceanic blue eyes, he wore a red jacket, a stained white tee, torn jeans, a red and black bandana around his neck, and sneakers.

Adam was sporting a scar he had gotten a year before. He got it when he got into a small bout with a Tenth Street Red, the other boy had a knife and managed to cut Adam barely missing his left eye and went straight down across the corner of his lips.

"Look, Durant I'm not giving you the gun, okay. Deal with it" Durant wasn't going to take it to the cops he was just going to return it to its owner, he knew Adam had stolen it and he knew why.

Adam entered the building and dashed up the stairs to a large room, several guys sat in the room, most were in their teens, Durant stayed behind Adam. He didn't like the idea of being an official Red, occasionally doing small errands for the gang is different from taking part in their bigger deals and problems. Hayden, the group's leader, set down his cigarette, stood up, and raised his arms, he had short brown hair and wore a simple red, unzipped jacket and torn jeans.

His feet were bare as was his scarred chest, "Look at this guys! Junior's back, now for the real question, does he have the carnifex?"

Adam handed the gun to Hayden, Durant hated the guy but knew nothing would change Adam's mind. He was set on becoming a Red. Durant scrambled back down the stairs and to the orphanage.

"Well done, Junior. Just one more task at hand. It requires only you to come with us to our base and then we can get you set up"

Adam grinned ear-to-ear and rapidly nodded his head, Hayden walked out the buliding followed by Adam and the rest of the Reds.

* * *

Adam swaggered to Durant and lied back on the bottom bunk, "Hey Durant, where's lil' Sammy?"

Durant looked down at his brother, and jumped off the top bunk, "He was adopted"

"What!? Adopted!?", Adam stood up, his shouts earned him a couple of looks from the other kids.

"What're you looking at!?"

The kids went back to their activities, "So like, who adopted him?"

"Hannah and John Shepard"

Adam looked upset, "At least he's not stuck in this hellhole"

Durant sighed and turned around at the sound of the door to the room open. Adam sat up rapidly and looked around the bed to the entrance. A tall man walked in, he wore a grey shirt, black pants, and brown work boots. His boots were covered in mud, just like the bottoms of his pants. He had black hair and slight stubble. He had fair skin, which was scarred in a few places along his arms. He reminded Durant of John Shepard. The man walked over to a couple of kids and said hi, the youngest kid in the group shyed away and hid behind one of the older kids. He looked over at Durant and Adam and gave them a toothy grin, he walked over to them and held his hand out. Durant shook it then Adam sighed, got up and did the same.

"I'm Michael Shepard. My brother and his wife adopted a little boy here about a week ago", Durant smiled, "Your brother adopted our little brother Sampson"

Adam huffed and fell back onto the bed back down, the action bounced the bed and his carnifex fell out from under his jacket.

Michael looked at the gun then to Adam, "Why do you have gun?"

"It's not your concern, old man", Adam picked up his gun and jacket and left, most likely going back to the Reds.

"Um, Adam's not happy about Sammy leaving while he was...er...gone"

"Gone?", The man looked at Durant, "Well, he joined the Tenth Street Reds"

"Hmph, well I hope his future's better than now. We should tell the receptionist, she can pass it on to someone more important. But I came here for a reason and that was to adopt a little boy, so, you want to get off of Earth?"

Durant's face light up, "Yes, sir!"

"Come on, I still have to fill out some stuff but get your bags ready"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, the rest of the story should be at least a...suitable?...size**


End file.
